


Yami and Mr. Gordo

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Buffy Crossovers [40]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Community: comment_fic, Gen, One Word Prompt Meme, Stuffed Toys, Toys, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: One day, Buffy finds Yami in her room with her stuffed pig Mr. Gordo..





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Training Is Not Real Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/692006) by [Quoshara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quoshara/pseuds/Quoshara). 



> Hey there. :) Here is a new BtVS/YGO crossover oneshot that I cooked up one day.. :) I have read so many fanfics with Mr. Gordo, the stuffed pig belonging to Buffy, that I decided to type up one of my own. Hope you like reading it as much as I do writing it.. :)
> 
> Besides [Training Is Not Real Life](http://archiveofourown.org/works/692006), I also read [The Examined Life of Mr. Gordo](http://archiveofourown.org/works/22213), [Soft and Pink and Very Sad](http://archiveofourown.org/works/406285) and [Fuzzy Thoughts](http://archiveofourown.org/works/18449).
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and Kazuki Takahashi (also a genius) owns Yu-Gi-Oh. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

Yami and Mr. Gordo

As soon as Buffy entered her room, she blinked in half-surprise and half-puzzlement at seeing her friend Yami Yugi sitting there on her bed, and holding Mr. Gordo.

“Yami? You’re spending time with Mr. Gordo?” she asked.

Yami nodded, still stroking Mr. Gordo’s head. “Yes. I feel bad for him. He needs some attention, what with you being at school some of the time. So I figured I’d fill in for you.”

His words made Buffy smile. Somehow, she’d known that Yami had something about him that made even cats and dogs like him. Maybe it was an aura of sorts; she made a mental note to ask her friend Tara Maclay about it when she got the chance.

_Mr. Gordo smiled. He liked ‘Yami’, as the new person called himself, as Yami was very gentle, especially when it came to using his hands to stroke the fur of a cat or a dog._

_“Or even my stuffing,” Mr. Gordo thought happily._

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated.. :)


End file.
